


Sweet Love

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Kakashi is a good hokage, M/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, inappropriate use of the Hokage's chair, thank-you blowjobs, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: The only reason Kakashi accepted, that Kakashi stayed on during his entire term as Hokage instead of fleeing the country never to be seen again? He had one purpose and one purpose only. To prepare the village for Naruto.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 503





	Sweet Love

Sweet love

The only reason Kakashi accepted, that Kakashi stayed on during his entire term as Hokage instead of fleeing the country never to be seen again? He had one purpose and one purpose only. To prepare the village for Naruto.

An overabundance of red-light districts? A rising crime rate? Shortages in the orphanage? Budget cuts in the hospital?

Not in Kakashi’s village. Not for Naruto to be faced with, down the road. He wouldn’t allow that to happen.

Create a foster system so the orphanage can shut down. Expand the hospital, build hospice care for veteran shinobi, implement a psychiatric unit, a pediatric unit, drag the village into the new age by the goddamn hair. Recreate the Police force with a combination of clan members, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Nara being the topmost clans given deciding privilege, but with a protected clause that allow and require civilian partnerships for civilian matters.

Revamp the council to not be filled with assholes. Accept the hate mail, the political back-stabbery, and _dealing_ with it so Naruto doesn’t have to.

Turning Shikamaru into the lynch pin of the entire Hokage tower, so Naruto had someone he could trust. Share this burden with Shikamaru, because he didn’t want Naruto to have to deal with this either.

Improve village security by 200%, pave trade routes with the rest of the elemental nations who were allies _anyways_ just because of _Naruto_.

One late night, early morning paperwork with both Shikamaru and he burning midnight oil, they looked at each other and sighed.

“The things we do for that idiot, huh?” Shikamaru grumbled, and Kakashi could only agree. The things he would do for Naruto couldn’t even be counted.

By the time Naruto caught onto this fact, Kakashi was sipping tea, rather pleased with himself, and Naruto walked in, eyes wide, bright and filled with adoration.

“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto said, walking around the Hokage’s desk like it wasn’t there as an authority symbol. Kakashi was fine with this until Naruto dropped to his knees next to his chair, beaming up at him with watery, deep, beautiful eyes. Ah, shit. “Kakashi-sensei, you’re amazing.” Kakashi jerked a bit, tempted to flee, but Naruto reached out and wrapped one iron manacle of a hand around Kakashi’s wrist.

Naruto leaned closer, lips parting and eyes growing somehow to fill Kakashi’s vision. He was spellbound, stuck, ensnared, enslaved. “Kakashi-sensei, you’re so good to me. You fixed the village, for me, didn’t you?”

“Uh.” Kakashi breathed, unable to think with that ramen smelling breath washing over his masked face,

Naruto tugged at his chair, and Kakashi was pulled around to face Naruto, who knelt behind the desk of the Hokage. Kakashi twitched, because he’s read this story.

“I want to show my appreciation, for my loving, amazing, wonderful sensei. The man I love so much, who fixed the village just for me.” Naruto breathed, leaning across Kakashi’s legs, chest pressing his knees apart, and laying a sweet gentle kiss on the masked lips.

“--haa.” Kakashi said in response. Naruto’s fingers, one tan hand and one bandaged, tugged and pulled at Kakashi’s clothing until his pants were open and his cock was ashamedly dripping into Naruto’s mouth.

Kakashi let his head fall back, thankful the office seemed empty but mostly uncaring because Naruto was sucking his cock into his mouth and _hot_ —

“Kakashi-sensei tastes good, salty. Your balls are big too, are they full?” Naruto commented like they were talking over breakfast, even as his tongue licked out and curled around the head with a maneuver that turned Kakashi’s vision inside out. He cupped and gently moved Kakashi’s balls. If his hair didn’t already stand on end, he’d look ridiculous. “They better be full and ready, I’m really thirsty.” And he swallowed Kakashi, about three quarters of the way down, and stayed there, massaging with his tongue, lips wrapped tight, some suction that hollowed his cheeks.

Kakashi prayed, mouth dropping open and chin falling to his chest so he could watch. His fingers brushed against the hollow of Naruto’s cheeks, slipped lightly over half lidded eyes which fell closed in pleasure at the touch.

“Naruto—” Kakashi whispered, wondering if speaking would break the spell or wake him up from this dream. Naruto moaned, garbled and mouth full, and Kakashi curled over him, wanting to be closer. He yanked down his mask because he couldn’t breathe with it on, not with the way he was gasping, and his hips were jerking in Naruto’s hold. “Naruto, Naruto...”

Naruto popped off, lips wet and took a deep breath. He tilted his face up for Kakashi’s worship, and made a soft noise when Kakashi kissed him, fingers dancing lightly around his cheeks and neck. Naruto kissed Kakashi’s chin, then turned his head back down and engulfed Kakashi, pumping with both his mouth and his hand, one hand still cradling his balls, rubbing just lightly at his perineum.

Kakashi fell backwards, grinding his hips just slightly to Naruto’s pace, and knew his orgasm was coming up behind him with a vengeance. God, when was the last time he was sucked off? And Naruto, it was Naruto sucking him, making that hungry noise when he blotted out a drop of precoma, tongue hard at work laving him with attention.

Naruto moved his head in a certain way that was driving Kakashi crazy, he put his hand on the back of Naruto’s neck, grasping at the short blond hairs there.

“Naruto, I’m close, I’m going to…” Kakashi mouthed the word come, because Naruto had sped up and gripped his hip with one hand so he couldn’t even retreat. He made a slurping noise with his tongue and groaned, and Kakashi groaned to mimic him, livewires beneath his skin coming alight as he began to come.

“Naru-“ he gasped, “-to.” Naruto sucked him down, drank his come like he’d been waiting for it. Kakashi whimpered when his balls felt emptied, and Naruto laved his tongue directly over the head where oversensitive glands reacted. Kakashi ran his fingers through Naruto’s blonde hair, as the other came off his cleaned cock with a happy sigh.

Breathing heavily for a moment, Kakashi surprised Naruto (evidenced by his squawk) when he suddenly leaned forward and plucked him off the ground like he weighed nothing. Setting him up on the desk, Kakashi stood and kissed him ferociously, eyes squeezed shut and searching for every taste that lingered in his mouth. Naruto moaned through his nose and wrapped his limbs around Kakashi, and wow, that’s a good feeling, strong hands in his hair, legs around his thighs, heels kicking into the back of his knees.

Not to mention, Naruto’s front pressed right up against Kakashi, and he wondered who’s pounding heart he could feel.

Licking into Naruto’s mouth, Kakashi _wanted_ , and he would get it. With clever fingers he threw open Naruto’s jacket, plucked open his pants, and then dived in, kissing his way down that strong, vibrating neck.

Naruto was loud, of course he was, he’s Naruto, and when Kakashi sucked him directly into his mouth no preamble just desire, Naruto squealed and grabbed at his hair.

“Kakashi-sensei!” He moaned, leaning back to give him room, abs trembling with the effort while his soul was being sucked out through his cock.

Kakashi growled something, one hand coming up to curl possessively around Naruto’s neck and clavicle and slammed him bodily down onto the desk, so he was at Kakashi’s mercy. Naruto groaned again, legs widening to let his sensei have what he wants, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Most unpredictable,” Kakashi slipped off long enough to mutter, licking around the head, gathering up blonde dusty balls and mouthing those too, “troublesome,” he growled, rubbing his cheek on Naruto’s cock and drooling so he could swallow it quick and easy again, pumping twice and making Naruto give short, overwhelmed screams, “knuckleheaded ninja.” He twisted his hand at the base of Naruto’s cock, dragged upwards with a good solid suck, and Naruto jerked, coming almost against his will with a broken whine.

Kakashi swallowed every peck of it, the hand still holding Naruto down at the chest now just resting, petting him slightly. Naruto pawed at it, capturing it and linking their fingers together even as he breathed hard from his orgasm. The contact felt almost more intimate to Kakashi than the blowjob.

“How did you make me come so fast?” Naruto asked, blearily and buzzed with after pleasure.

“There is still much for you to learn, young one.” Kakashi sighed, falling back into his chair, pants open, mask down, god, who was he? “I’m too fucking old for this.”

Naruto snorted, disbelieving, leveraging himself upwards to grin at his sensei in glee. “That didn’t seem ‘too old’, sensei. Are you too old and feeble to come to Ichiraku’s with me, too?” His shit-eating grin turned gentle here, heartfelt, and Kakashi tripped and fell in love, sitting there in his Kage chair, dick flopping uselessly outside his pants.

“I’ll show you old and feeble.” Kakashi’s eye glinted, and Naruto laughed uproariously, chased out of the window with one hand holding up his pants.

Later, Shikamaru entered the office and found three piles of paperwork strewn out on the floor, messy and out of order. He sighed.

“Naruto, I told you not in the Hokage’s office!”


End file.
